


Not Enough Beer in the World

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Enough Beer in the World

Not Enough Beer In The World

Inspired by fullunadulteratedart’s gif of Jack’s reaction to being kissed in front of.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“So,” Geoff said, as he sat across from Jack, an open beer on one hand and the other holding a beer out for Jack to take. “Wasn’t expecting that, huh?” he asked. Jack shook his head mutely, taking a long drink of his beer and trying to repress the memory...

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

1 hour earlier

The podcast had been going for around an hour, Gus reading his sponsor notes from a piece of a paper while Burnie fiddled with his phone. On the long couch sat, in order, Gavin, Jack and Michael.

Nothing was out of the ordinary at all, until Michael was sitting forward in his seat, talking animatedly to the rest of the podcast and Gavin was staring at him in a way that was entirely different from just looking at the person that was talking.

Then Gavin stood up from his seat, leant across Jack and pulled Michael in by the nape of his neck for a kiss, square on the lips. Jack sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do while his co-workers kissed in front of him. It went very quickly but as Gavin pulled away and went back to sit in his seat, Michael raised himself off the couch and pulled Gavin in, still leaning over Jack, but this time, there was _most_ _definitely_ some tongue in there. Jack sat there, staring, but not wanting to.

Eventually the two young men pulled away and sat down, smiling and laughing about whatever joke was shared between the two and Jack just sat there, gobsmacked, while everyone else made catcalls and laughed along with Michael and Gavin.

Later that night, Michael and Gavin would apologise for putting him in that awkward position and buy him a beer.

Jack would then think to himself, “There’s not enough beer in the world.”


End file.
